This invention relates in general to coking devices and in particular to a new and useful device for dry cooling incandescent coke.
A related patent (German No. P 30 13 722.5; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,161) discloses a dry system for cooling incandescent coke in a closed cooling chamber while recovering the sensible heat of the coke, which heat dissipates partly directly to an inert circulating gas and partly indirectly through cooling surfaces to a cooling liquid. The cooling chamber is designed as an annular receptacle which is subdivided into compartments by cooling walls through which a coolant is directed and which are spaced from each other by from 600 to 1200 mm depending on the nature of the coke. Each of the compartments is connected to a coke delivery mechanism by which the cooled coke is discharged into an afterchamber. All of the coke discharge mechanisms are of identical design and drivable through one or more synchronous drives. Cooling gas supply conduits with outlet nozzles and with a slant and a valve for controlling the gas flow are provided in the compartments above the discharge mechanism.
As a particular feature of the related patent, the cooling walls are an assembly of juxtaposed tubes which extend vertically in the cooling chamber. The individual tubes are connected to each other by webs. For example, according to FIG. 1 of the related patent, the parallel heating walls 10 in the cooling chamber are connected to lower distributing lines 11 for the coolant, and upper collecting lines 12. Already for reasons of a uniform distribution of the coolant, the distributing and collecting lines must have considerably larger cross sections than the cooling tubes proper of the wall. This considerably narrows the coke flow passages above and below the cooling walls.